


The Reunion

by 27twinsister



Series: Found Family Bingo Fills [6]
Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Children, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Raito misses Philip. Philip doesn’t know Raito exists.Prompts: Secrets, Reunions
Relationships: siblings - Relationship
Series: Found Family Bingo Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880758
Kudos: 5





	1. Secrets

Philip and Raito were always close. They were identical twins, with Philip being a few minutes older.  
When they were little, they would always play a game of talking on toy phones.  
“Hello? Who is this?” Philip answered the phone.  
“Hello? This is Sonozaki Raito, who is this?” Raito replied.  
“This is Philip.”  
“ _Sonozaki_ Philip, you’re supposed to say your last name on the phone,” Raito told him.  
“This is Sonozaki Philip. What, Raito?”  
“Wanna go play in Saeko-neesan’s room? She’s not home right now.”  
Philip smiled, putting away the toy phone.  
Saeko’s room was very big, which made running around in it very fun. It was also pretty fancy. But the boys liked playing in her room. As long as Wakana didn’t catch them, nobody ever found out.  
(Wakana usually caught them. But she didn’t tell Saeko or anyone else.)  
“Guys, stop jumping on Saeko’s bed. Or she’ll know you were in here,” Wakana said, watching as her younger brothers jumped on the bed.  
“Fine. Let’s play Wakana’s piano!”  
The boys ran to Wakana’s room, giggling.  
They did play Wakana’s piano together. They didn’t make a coherent song, but they had fun.

Philip, smart as he was with all the world’s knowledge, could be clueless about things.  
It didn’t come up often.  
Until...  
“Henshin,” Philip’s body fell over as he transformed.  
The music dopant seemed like he hadn’t expected that. But he ignored it, fighting the Kamen Rider in front of him.  
And made sure to not hurt Philip’s body, and to purposely run further away from him so Philip’s body wouldn’t be in any danger.  
And then he fought like there was no tomorrow, but still.  
Philip noticed that.  
“Why did he do that?”

When they were eight, the twins were separated. Philip was sent to help research Gaia Memories. Raito stayed home with his family. He missed Philip, but was glad to still have Mick, the family cat, and they played a lot.  
Sometimes he still pretended to call Philip on the fake phone.  
“...please leave a message after the beep. Beep,” Raito paused. “Hi Philip. It’s Sonozaki Raito. I miss you. I hope you’re okay where you are. I wish I could see you, or hear your voice. But Mom and Dad always say not to bother you because of work. School is going well. I have to learn how to make friends because you’re not in my class anymore. Bye.”  
Raito put the phone down.

Philip figured this dopant knew him somehow. But they hadn’t fought a music dopant before, so why would the dopant know and recognize him?  
Philip did a lookup about musical instruments.

Raito got a Gaia Memory and was allowed to use it to, well, cause chaos.  
He knew about W, but didn’t know how they transformed. (Usually it’s just the detective guy with the hat, right?)  
‘Is that Philip? Oh no he fainted. Focus,’ Raito told himself, already transformed into his dopant form.  
He didn’t want to hurt Philip. It was concerning to know Philip was his enemy.  
He didn’t mention that to anyone, and played with Mick when he got home.

Philip didn’t usually go out much, so he often transformed in the garage, where it was...well, not safe, but it was less dangerous than fainting in public.  
One day, while taking on the Music dopant again, the dopant played a certain...well, not a tune. But he recognized it.  
_A A-Sharp B C C-Sharp D D-Sharp E F F-Sharp G G-Sharp A_  
He recognized those notes played in that order in a certain slow tune on the piano.  
But that wasn’t a song, was it? Was it just a scale?

“That’s a chromatic scale,” Philip said as Raito played the notes again.  
“No, it’s my song. See, when you play it like this,” Raito held notes much longer than someone doing a scale usually would. “It’s a song.”  
Philip was pretty sure that wasn’t how it worked, but he didn’t have any proof otherwise.

Raito considered going to the detective agency. But he didn’t have anything to solve. Maybe he could lie and say Mick was missing. Or he could try calling Philip. Wakana had his number.  
“Wakana-neesan, I need your help.”  
“What?”  
“Can you tell me Philip’s phone number?”  
“...why do you want it?”


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way it could be worse is if Saeko and their parents were here.

Philip’s phone was ringing. There wasn’t many people it could be. Usually it was Shotaro (who was currently typing a case report), Akiko (who was bugging Shotaro) or Wakana. He answered.  
“Hello?”  
“Uh, hello, this is...”  
“I can’t hear you. Please speak up.”  
“Sorry. This is Sonozaki Raito.”  
“Why are you calling me?” Philip demanded. He knew Wakana had siblings, but why were they contacting him?  
“...”  
“Hello?”

Raito wasn’t really sure what he wanted to say. Why was he calling? Philip clearly didn’t know who he was.  
“Hello?”  
“...Wakana tells me about you sometimes. And I wanted to know you better. How are you?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Well that’s good,” Raito smiled.  
They talked about Wakana’s job on the radio, which lead to talking about music.  
Philip didn’t mention the music dopant.  
Thank goodness.

The phone conversation was nice and casual, and Philip and Raito started to talk more over time.  
But they never met in person. Raito didn’t want to. Philip was fine with that, he didn’t go out much and if Raito never had to hire a detective that was a good thing.  
Until one day when Raito decided to come by. Shotaro was out working on a case, and Philip had just finished a lookup and walked into the main office when Raito came in.

“Hello,” Philip and Raito paused for a moment.  
Philip was thin, wearing a long-sleeved striped shirt and jeans, and a...jacket without sleeves? It was blue and looked very comfy.

Raito was wearing equally casual clothing, but was wearing a designer hoodie. Philip had hair clips in like always and Raito didn’t, though he had a similar hairstyle. They had the same facial features.  
“...why do you look like me?” Philip asked.  
“So you really don’t know? Or did you just forget?” Raito asked. He got out his phone and called Philip.  
“Hello?” Philip answered the phone, standing right next to Raito.  
“Hello? This is Sonozaki Raito, who is this?” Raito replied.  
“This is Philip.”  
“ _Sonozaki_ Philip.”  
“What?!” Philip looked at Raito with wide eyes.  
Raito smiled. “You’re supposed to say your last name on the phone.”

“It’s not in the Gaia Library!”  
“Of course it’s not! You can’t look up your family in the Gaia Library!”  
“Why is that? What do you have to hide?”  
Shotaro had been working on a very normal case and came home to Philip and Also Philip arguing about the Gaia Library, apparently.  
“It’s complicated!” Also Philip yelled back.  
“Stop yelling,” Shotaro interrupted. “Now Philip, what’s the problem?”  
“He said he’s my twin!” Philip claimed.  
“I _am_ your twin, you idiot!”  
“I thought you didn’t know anything about your family?”  
“I don’t.”  
“I’m calling Wakana-neesan,” Also Philip said.  
“Who are you?” Shotaro asked.  
“He said he’s Raito Sonozaki. And that me and him are twins.”  
“Wakana, I’m with Philip. And the detective guy. At the detective place.”  
“Why?”  
“Just come, they hate me but I don’t wanna have to fight them you know.”

The only way it could be worse is if Saeko and their parents were here.  
Shotaro banished them to the garage so he could work and also confiscated Gaia Memories so nobody would die.  
“Why do you guys have Gaia Memories?” Philip asked quietly. Nobody answered.  
“Do you remember when you guys used to play on my piano when you were little?” Wakana asked.  
“No,” Philip admitted as Raito said “yes” at the same time.  
“You did. I kind of miss it,” Wakana mumbled. “Everything was simpler back then.”  
“Yeah.”

And then it was silent.  
But it was good that way.  
They were together. And if they just pretended that Saeko was out being an adult, everything felt kind of normal at the moment.  
Raito got up and started drawing on the whiteboard on the wall.  
“What are you doing?” Philip asked urgently even though the whiteboard was clean.  
“Drawing. Here’s a marker,” Raito said, giving Philip the other one.  
The drawings were of a lot of things: Raito and Philip, Mick, Philip’s book, Gaia Memories, and eventually went into random things.

Instead of finding Philip lying on the ground and whiteboards covered in research, Shotaro found Philip, Raito, and Wakana, lying on the couch on the platform, with drawings all over the whiteboard.  
It was unexpected. But it was also really nice.

**Author's Note:**

> End note: ‘Music’ does have a Gaia Memory according to the wiki, but it’s not used in the show.


End file.
